


Peel the Avocado

by HoneyNAVI



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I really regret writing this, I wrote this over a year ago as a joke but I felt like posting it?, M/M, Smut, porn with vague plot, this is horrible i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNAVI/pseuds/HoneyNAVI
Summary: Rantaro and Shuichi get slightly drunk at a party and make a rash decision that they'd both regret and remember fondly.





	Peel the Avocado

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise profusely for the creation of this, but I don't even ship Amasai, I don't remember WHY i wrote this, but i was clearing out my fanfics and I found it... so, enjoy?
> 
> EDIT: the fact that this is my most read work so far makes me feel emotions i did not want to feel

Amami had to admit he regretted getting as buzzed as he had, but as the party raged on, he found himself able to enjoy it more. It was Saihara’s birthday, and so Momota had insisted they have a party to celebrate. Somehow they had brought alcohol, and after a few games of truth or dare, he’d ended up having a little bit more than he would usually.

 

\---------------

 

Amami wasn’t too sure how he ended up in someone else’s bedroom, with his lips trailing along the neck of Shuichi Saihara-- who was currently making soft whimpers of pleasure and wriggling around-- but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t happy with his current position. He sat in the chair which was placed in the corner of the room, Saihara straddling his lap as he nipped and kissed at his neck.    
  
They’d ended up leaving the party downstairs to have some time together when Saihara got a little anxious, and somehow one thing had led to another, and now he was seducing the other with kisses whilst in someone else’s bedroom.

 

The two weren’t dating, although everyone else seemed to agree that the two were obvious about their affection for each other, even if they themselves seemed oblivious to it.  However, they were both enjoying the current displays. 

 

Amami crept his hands up Saihara’s legs as he withdrew his lips from his neck. He pressed their foreheads together, and claimed Saihara’s lips in a tender kiss. It didn’t take Saihara long to respond, and as Amami felt lips moving against his own, he gave a low purr of satisfaction. His hands slowly made their way up Saihara’s back, tracing small shapes across the fabric as they did so. They separated from the kiss, and Saihara looked at his partner through half-lidded eyes. Amami couldn’t help but give a quiet hum as he slowly slipped a hand underneath the hem of the other’s shirt. Once his cold hands came into contact with the warm, milky coloured skin, he felt the tremble ripple down the other’s spine.

 

“...Are you alright?” He murmured, touching their heads together once more to gaze into Saihara’s eyes. Saihara swallowed roughly, before giving a brisk nod.   
  
“U-Uh-huh… I’m fine, your hands are just… A little cold is all.” Amami licked his lips idly and then gave a nod, before he continued tracing small shapes on Saihara’s back. He lightly took his shirt between his teeth, and used one hand to undo the buttons, fumbling eagerly with the fabric as he did so.

 

After he reached the final button, his hands slowly trailed down, and left Saihara’s body completely, so that he could take off his own shirt. He gave a small chuckle at the rosy pink flush coming to Saihara’s cheeks as he slowly peeled the shirt from his body, to reveal the slightly muscular torso underneath. He noticed Saihara giving him a bit of a wide-eyed stare, and he gave a snort of amusement...until he noticed the reason for the expression.

 

Rantaro glanced down toward where Saihara’s eyes had came to rest, and his cheeks flushed a dark red colour. He hadn’t noticed it until this point, but the bulge which had previously been mostly concealed by his baggy pants was now showing painfully obviously. He turned his head to the side, giving a slightly flustered cough.

 

“I’m sorry, Saihara-kun…” His voice was awkward, and he was expecting Saihara to up and leave him out of sheer awkwardness, however when the other slowly knelt on the floor, and began unzipping his pants, he realised that likely wouldn’t happen.

 

“It’s alright, Amami-san.” His hands slowly, and teasingly worked the zipper undone, and then Amami felt lips pressed against his boxers. He gave a hiss, and twitched a little under the other.

 

“Wait-- Saihara-kun. Are you sure you want to do this?” His voice was gentle, but he couldn’t help the small snort of amusement as Saihara lifted his head and gave him a cold stare.

 

“Amami-san, why would I be down here if I didn’t intend to go through with this…” He mumbled, his cheeks slowly intensifying to a wine red hue. Amami gave a shrug, and a soft ‘hmph’ to emphasise on the gesture.

 

Saihara pressed his lips to the stiffening member tucked away inside of his partner’s boxers, kissing it with a small smile on his lips. He sat back after he had given a few kisses, and reached up to remove his hat. He slipped it from his head, and placed it on the bed beside them. His hands then took the chance to slowly entice Amami’s boxers away from his hips, and he pulled them down until Amami’s cock was completely released.

 

He licked his lips, mostly to allow his saliva to evenly coat his lips and the inside of his mouth, and then he stuck out his tongue, and swiftly licked the underside of Amami’s member. He heard the other gasp, and smiled to himself, before he eased the head into his mouth.

 

He looked up to Amami as he slowly lowered his head, his eyes lidded with a mix of lust and love as he met the other’s gaze with confidence. Slowly, but surely, he began to bob his head up and down, quickly developing a rhythm in which he could tell was more than pleasurable for his partner. 

  
  


Amami let out a low groan as Saihara picked up his tempo, and he found himself having to break the eye contact they were sharing so that he could tip back his head and grasp at the chair he was seated on.

 

“O-Oh, hell, Saihara-kun…” He bit his lip, trying to prevent louder sounds from escaping his lips. After a couple more moments, Saihara slowly drew back, and started unbuckling his belt. Amami could easily make out the fact that it seemed he too was getting hard, and he felt his doubts melting away. Saihara slipped his belt from the loops, and then unzipped his pants, before letting them drop to the floor and kicking them aside.

 

He teased Amami by slowly lowering his boxers, making sure that the other’s eyes were fixated on him as he trailed his hands down his sides, rubbing at his milky skin as he eased them down to his knees, before he stepped free of them, tossing them to the side with his pants. Then, he turned his back to Amami, and sat on his leg. Amami’s face was one of confusion, until Saihara began to grind himself against his leg.

 

Amami tentatively reached out, and rest his hands on Saihara’s hips as he pressed himself against the leg he was seated on. After a few moments, he seemed to have gotten bored of doing so, and stood up. Amami tilted his head to the side a little, an expression of confusion on his face that slowly melted into understanding as Saihara straddled his lap.

 

“Amami-san…” Saihara sounded awkward. His hair was disheveled, and his shirt hung loosely around his shoulders, and his eyes were lidded with desire. Amami seemed to get the point rather quickly, and gave a nod as he swallowed roughly. His arms slipped around Saihara’s waist, and he lightly placed them onto his ass. In a moment of clumsiness, he had forgotten that he would actually need to prepare his hand, and so he moved one so he could bring it up to Saihara’s mouth. 

 

Saihara took Amami’s fingers into his mouth, licking them and coating them thoroughly with saliva, and even going so far as to over-coat them just in case. Amami slowly removed his hand from the other’s mouth, returning his hand to Saihara’s behind. He placed his chin on the other’s shoulder, and began to tease at his entrance with one of his fingers. He heard Saihara gasp, and so took the chance to slot in his finger.

 

Saihara trembled at the sudden intrusion, but quickly adjusted to it, and began to rock his hips back against Amami’s finger. He gave a soft moan as he felt another finger slide its way in, and his back arched slightly as a mewl of pleasure escaped him. 

 

“A-Amami-san…” Amami felt himself beginning to drool as Saihara moaned out his name. He slotted in a third finger, lightly stretching his partner as he did so. Saihara eagerly rocked back against his hand, panting quietly into Amami’s ear as he did so. When Amami slowly slid his fingers out of Saihara, he gave a soft and shuddering moan.

 

Korekiyo had decided to head off to change his mask-- after all everyone had started eating and he couldn’t do so in the mask he was currently wearing. He quickly left the living room, and passed through the kitchen with brisk steps, before he headed up the stairs so that he could make his way to the dormitories. He was walking along the hall when he heard a sound.

 

It sounded almost like a moan, and so he decided that he would investigate the source of the noise. He stayed as quiet as he could, following the source of the soft moans he could hear, until he found himself standing outside of Chabashira’s dormitory.

 

He pushed the door open just a crack, and peered in. When he did so, he was met with a most interesting sight. Saihara and Amami sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, seemingly engaging in lewd acts. He seemed surprised for a moment, and simply smiled under his mask as they noticed him at the door, Amami watching him as he pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the room, and drew his notepad from his pocket.

 

“Continue.” He hummed, taking out a pen and jotting down a couple of notes, as Amami gladly resumed.

 

_ Rantarou-san drools while having sex. Saihara-san is a very vocal partner. _

 

He glanced up from his notes to observe the couple, how they worked and how the rhythm of their bodies seemed to merge together so perfectly into one melodious harmony.

 

“Ahh...Amami-san...” Saihara’s voice was a whimper, and Korekiyo hurriedly scribbled down another note.

 

_ Saihara-san moans his partner’s name regularly. _

 

It wasn’t long before Saihara’s moans became more high-pitched and desperate. He grasped at Amami’s shoulders and tilted his head back, bouncing on his partner’s lap with more enthusiasm than he had been previously. From what he could tell, the two of them must be reaching their limit, but as he was getting more intent on observing, the door was flung open.

 

All three heads snapped toward the door, and in the doorway stood Tenko Chabashira. She took a second to process what was happening, and let out a scream.    
  
“W-What are you doing in here?!” She exclaimed, pointing a finger at Amami and Saihara in an accusatory manner. “H-How dare you do such… l-lewd things in Tenko’s room!”

  
  


Saihara’s face was burning a deep crimson, and he was still panting due to the fact he was close to finishing. However, when he heard a stampede of footsteps coming down the hall, followed by a few voices calling out to Chabashira, asking if she was alright, his eyes widened and he practically leapt from Amami’s lap, although his legs were weak from the pleasure he’d been receiving, and so when he tried to walk to the door, he ended up falling flat on his face.

 

He was a little relieved that Korekiyo seemed to sense what he was trying to do, and he headed to the door, ushering Chabashira from the room, closing the door behind her, before returning to his seat.

  
  


“...Should we finish up…?” Amami asked Saihara gently, helping him up from the floor. Saihara nodded in consent as he got to his feet. Amami seated himself back on the chair, and Saihara eagerly climbed back into his lap while Shinguji monitored the door. Luckily, everyone seemed to be more distracted with making sure Chabashira hadn’t been murdered.

 

Amami quickly picked up the pace, holding Saihara’s hips as he slammed into him as best as he could in his position. A thin trail of drool ran down his face, pooling at his chin. Saihara was giving the same high pitched whimpers as he had been before, and it wasn’t long before he was teetering on the edge of his climax. Amami felt his own climax approaching, and so he claimed Saihara’s lips in a sweet kiss, his hand moving down to lightly wrap around Saihara’s member, stroking him slowly, until Saihara cascaded over his climax with a soft wail, releasing his seed into Amami’s hand. Amami came moments later, with a low and husky moan, and after he had finished, he slowly lifted Saihara off of him with one arm, and the other settled into his lap, leaning back against him. 

 

Amami lightly licked his dirtied hand, cleaning up the mess with some difficulty, before swallowing and nuzzling his head onto Saihara’s shoulder. The two decided that they would need to use Chabashira’s bathroom, and so hurried in to do so before she could come in and object to them doing so.

 

Shinguji had managed to usher everyone back downstairs by the time they were re-clothed and heading on their way down to join the party once more. They walked hand-in-hand, and just before they reached the bottom of the stairs, Amami stopped and turned to Saihara.

 

“I think it’s fairly obvious by now… but… I want to ask you, Shuichi Saihara, will you be my boyfriend?” His voice cracked as he said it, and Saihara felt himself flushing a flattering tomato red hue. Saihara nodded and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his head into Amami’s shoulder.

 

“I would love to be, Amami-san…” He murmured, a gentle smile crossing his lips.

 

The two re-entered the party with their arms entwined, and everyone shot them knowing glances. Everyone seemed reluctant to say anything, except for one familiar supreme leader.

 

Kokichi Ouma grinned at them from across the room.

 

“I can’t believe, that of everyone here, Saihara-chan was the one to peel the avocado…”


End file.
